


In The Other Room

by mediumrawr



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: BDSM, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, Rope Bondage, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumrawr/pseuds/mediumrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XIII prompts: owned, tease, vibrator, mothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Other Room

_(Serious consensual BDSM.)_

* * *

Damn _fuck_ damn.

Jane pulled against the ropes. She couldn't get free on her own, she knew that. Her mistress was too good with ropes for there to be any chance of that. But when she pulled just right - yes, like that, just like that - she could get them to push up against the underside of her breast, almost teasing her nipple, but not quite. And then if she shifted back, just like that, they pushed the still-turned-fucking-off rabbit vibrator inside her just a little more.

She tried an agonizing, slow, back-and-forth movement like that, hoping to ignore how it pulled on her shoulders and elbows bound tightly behind her back. The only things she could move with anything resembling freedom were her fingers, and they scrabbled for purchase and found nothing to touch.

Her mistress, sitting in the chair at the bedside, looked up from her medical journal to see Jane shifting. She raised her eyebrows. "If you can make yourself orgasm like that, you're welcome to."

Jane wanted to say _thank you, mistress_ and also _go fuck yourself_ , but the gag stopped her. That was why they were doing this, anyway; she'd been getting uppity with her mistress like she wasn't supposed to anymore. She made a cranky grunting sound instead, then tried to focus on her own predicament. She pushed up, up, up, until the rope shifted the way she wanted, and then all at once pushed down again as hard as she could with basically no leverage - and missed. Nothing happened. The fucking vibrator just stayed there.

 _Fuck_.

She pounded her head into the bed twice in frustration. Her mistress, paying as much attention to whatever article she was reading about whatever stupid irrelevant condition as she was to her, laughed pleasantly.

Then there was a knock at the door. Jane froze. Her mistress looked out toward it, then back toward Jane speculatively. "I'd better go get that," her mistress said, standing, and went to the door.

Jane sputtered angrily. One of the many good things about being gagged was that she didn't even need to come up with real words. She pushed herself over onto her other side so she could see the door closing behind her mistress, almost shutting and leaving just a crack of light open. She sputtered again, but her nipples tightened and her breasts shifted against the rope and she almost lost track of what was going on as she arched desperately into that feeling.

There used to be a mirror above her mistress's dresser, but she had taken it out after Jane had proven unable to control herself, watching herself like this. Still, she could remember.

She heard the front door open, and then she heard the wrong voice. Not a voice she wanted to hear. "Oh, Maura!"

"Mrs Rizzoli," she heard her mistress say pleasantly, without a shade of embarrassment or worry. Jane flushed hard. She tried to curl in on herself, but she couldn't manage much with her forearms bound against her calves, folded up behind her body. Her mistress said, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Jane? She's not answering her phone and-"

It all faded to a drone when the vibrator switched on. It moved in her and that nub scratched her clit. Jane shuddered. She tried to remember to breathe through her nose. Somewhere in her fogged mind she remembered to keep quiet. It turned off again, and the haze faded. When she came back to herself, she realized her mistress must have taken the remote for the vibrator with her.

Judging by the voices, it had only been a few seconds. Her mistress was speaking. "-minutes ago. Is it important?"

"Not really. I was just making sure she was coming to this thing on Sunday - you know, _actually_ -"

The thing came back on. Jane pushed into the bed, trying to get it to do something. The fucking 500-count sheets refused to scratch against her breasts. That wasn't really the problem either, and she was pissed about that too.

She gave up on that and tried to wait it out. She bit down around the gag and clenched her fists, trying to pretend like she wasn't about as turned on as she had ever been.

And then it turned off again. She almost cried out, and she did start humping the air. She forced herself to stop when she realized it was shaking the bed.

"-love to. And I'll be sure to tell Jane the next time I see her."

"Oh, would you? That would be-"

It switched on again, _finally_ , and Jane was so ready for it, and then it went back off.

"-see you there," she heard, and then the door opened, and then it closed again.

It turned on, and Jane almost didn't believe it but then it stayed on. It felt - good didn't begin - like manna - and then she saw her mistress opening the door and her eyes almost rolled back in her head and then her mistress turned the vibrator off again and she whined.

"Your mother invited me over for your barbecue next Saturday. You didn't mention that."

Jane didn't give a fuck about the barbecue, and she thought her mistress knew it. She saw and then felt hands rubbing against her breasts, massaging and then seizing her nipples and twisting. Jane screamed through the gag.

Jane's mistress let her go, so she quieted.

"Having trouble?" She unsnapped the gag and let it fall out of Jane's mouth. "Do you know why?"

Instead of responding, Jane ground her pussy into the sheets.

"You're waiting for me," her mistress said matter-of-factly. "Your body has started to wait for my approval. You must have tried already, alone, and found you couldn't - what was it - get off? Without me?"

Jane nodded, embarrassed.

"That's what is called a psychosomatic response. Just like how you couldn't stop yourself getting more and more aroused just now, even when you thought I might humiliate you. That means your brain's telling you something, Jane. What do you think it is?"

"I want to be..." She said, and the last bit of pride stuck to her.

Her mistress put one hand directly over the vibrator and pushed it just a little more into her, and Jane pushed back immediately. "Tell me, Jane."

"Yours," said Jane.

Her mistress turned the vibrator that Jane had just nicknamed Evil Thing back on, and Jane felt her world narrow. There was some kind of grey cloud in her eyes and a roaring sound in her ears and she thought she was floating. It wasn't just the vibrator. There were hands all over her, only two but it felt like four or six. One moment they teased the underside of her ankle. The next they snapped against the ropes on her arms. The next they ran over the front of her shoulders.

Then there were teeth against her neck, where they would leave a mark tomorrow. Always that evil thing between her legs, that felt like her mistress herself inside her, kept her right at the peak. And then there were words, maybe - she couldn't quite decipher them through the haze, but her body responded to them, and she felt herself coming. he definitely screamed. She didn't know how long it lasted. It felt like forever. When she was back to herself, her mistress was untying the knots that thought they were what kept her here. Jane knew better, though.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow," her mistress said definitively. "I think it's time we finally get you that collar we've been discussing. Unless you have a problem with that."

Jane thought about it for one second and didn't need another. "No problem, mistress."


End file.
